The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring and, more particularly, to electrical boxes for electrical wiring.
Electrical boxes are well known in the art and are commonly used to perform two principal functions. First, an electrical box commonly serves as a mounting structure for installing an electrical device, such as an outlet, switch or fixture, into a covering, such as a wall or ceiling panel. Second, an electrical box commonly serves as a connection point for coupling the electrical device to electrical wires which, in turn, are connected to a main power source.
Electrical boxes are commonly manufactured in various shapes and sizes. The particular size and shape of an electrical box is based largely upon the particular application in which the box is to be used. Specifically, different types of electrical boxes are constructed according to the location in which the electrical box is to be installed. For example, a wall box is one well known type of electrical box which is commonly used as a mounting structure for installing an electrical device, such as an outlet or switch, into a wall and as a connection point for electrically coupling the device to a main power source. As another example, a ceiling box is another well known type of electrical box which is commonly used as a mounting structure for installing an electrical device, such as a light or fan, into a ceiling and as a connection point for electrically coupling the device to a main power source.
Electrical boxes are also commonly manufactured out of different materials. As a first example, electrical boxes are commonly constructed of metal. Metal electrical boxes are desirable in that they are considerably durable and sturdy in construction. However, metal electrical boxes are undesirable in that they require proper grounding in order to avoid dangerous electrical conditions. As a second example, electrical boxes are also commonly constructed of a nonmetallic material, such as plastic. Nonmetallic electrical boxes are desirable in that they are considerably inexpensive to manufacture and do not require electrical grounding.
Electrical boxes are further constructed to include different mounting devices based upon the stage in construction when the electrical box is installed. For example, an old-work, or cut-in, electrical box is one well known type electrical box which is designed to be mounted into a hole in a covering, such as a wall or ceiling panel, which is already mounted onto one or more support beams. As another example, a new-work electrical box is another well known type of electrical box which is designed to be installed directly on a support beam before the covering is mounted onto the support beams.
Electrical boxes are typically shaped to include a back panel and one or more side panels which project out perpendicularly out from the back panel. The back panel and the one or more side panels together define an interior cavity into which electrical wiring is disposed. Each of the one or more side panels includes a free front edge, the free front edges of the one or more side panels together defining an open front end which provides access into the interior cavity of the electrical box. The particular volume of the interior cavity of the box is typically designed based upon the number of wires entering the box and the type and number of devices attached onto the box. Electrical boxes also commonly include one or more outwardly projecting tabs which facilitate mounting the box onto a structure. Specifically, each outwardly projecting tab is adapted to receive a securing device, such as a nail or screw, which, in turn, can be disposed into a structure, such as a support beam or wall panel, so as to fixedly mount the box onto the structure.
In use, a nonmetallic, new-work wall box can be used to install an electrical receptacle, or outlet, into a wall in the following manner. During the preliminary stages of constructing a building, support beams, typically in the form of wooden two-by-fours, are typically erected in order to define the general room configurations of the building. With the support beams erected, a nail disposed through each tab of the wall box is driven into a support beam, thereby fixedly mounting the wall box onto an associated support beam at a desired location within a room of the building.
With the wall box mounted onto the support beam as such, electrical wiring which is coupled to the main electrical power source is run amongst the support beams and into the various rooms of the building. Particular wires of the electrical wiring are fed through the wall box and into its interior cavity in order to provide electrical power to the outlet which is subsequently installed in the wall box. Specifically, selected wires which are coupled to the main electrical power source are passed through openings which are provided in the back panel or in one or more of the side panels, the openings commonly being created by removing break-away tabs which are pre-formed in the box.
Having mounted the wall box onto an associated support beam and having fed selected electrical wires into the interior cavity of the wall box as noted above, various sections of wall paneling, such as blue board, are then mounted onto the support beams to enclose the various rooms of the building. It should be noted that the sections of wall paneling are typically mounted onto the support beams directly over the wall box. In fact, the sections of wall paneling typically are mounted onto the support beams so as to abut directly against the open front end of the box. Because the wall paneling abuts against the open front end of the wall box, the section of wall paneling which is disposed directly over the wall box is often slightly raised or bubbled.
As can be appreciated, with the wall panels mounted onto the support beams directly over the wall box, an electrician is unable to access the interior cavity of the wall box and, as a result, is unable to install the electrical outlets into the wall. Accordingly, a worker is required to create an opening in the wall panels at the location of the wall box in order to provide a means of accessing the interior cavity of the wall box. Conventionally, a router is used to pierce through the wall panels and cut out the wall box.
Once the wall panels have been cut so as to expose the interior recess of the wall box, a worker plasters the wall panels. After the wall panels have been plastered, another worker paints the wall panels, thereby completing construction of the wall of the room. With construction of the wall having been completed, an electrician connects one or more electrical outlets to the wires which are disposed within the interior cavity of the wall box in order to electrically connect the outlets to the main power source. After electrically connecting the outlets to the main power source, the outlets are disposed within the interior recess of the wall box and are fixedly retained in place by disposing one or more screws through openings formed in the electrical outlets and into engagement with a threaded bore formed in the wall box. A plastic cover plate is then commonly disposed over the outlets and is fixedly secured in place by one or more screws.
Although well known and widely used in commerce, electrical boxes of the type described above often suffer from some notable drawbacks.
As a first example, it has been found that disposing electrical wires within an electrical box having an open front end leaves the wires exposed during subsequent stages of construction, which is highly undesirable. Specifically, when an operator uses a router to cut an opening in the panels in order to access the interior cavity of a new-work box, the router, on occasion, will contact the wires disposed within the box. As a consequence, it has been found that establishing contact between the router and the wires can significantly damage the wires and/or create a potentially dangerous condition, which is highly undesirable.
As a second example, it has been found that, when a plasterer plasters over the wall panels or when a router cuts out a new-work wall box, significant amounts of debris can often accumulate within the interior cavity of the wall box. As a result, an electrician is forced to clean out the debris which has collected within the wall box before installing the electrical device, thereby rendering the work of the electrician more labor intensive, which is highly undesirable.
Accordingly, temporary removable covers for enclosing electrical boxes are well known in the art.
As an example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,974 to J. Erdfarb there is disclosed a paint cover including a plate having a front and rear surface. The front surface having a top, bottom and side portion. The top, bottom and side continuous outer edges which project rearward from the front surface, wherein the outer edge is curved and tapered. The rear surface having a top, bottom and side portions and a flexible arm extending rearwardly from each of the side portions of the rear surface, wherein the arms upon insertion into an outlet assembly frictionally engage the inside of the assembly so as to extend a force to secure the paint cover to an outlet box.
As another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,952 to R. L. Green there is disclosed a temporary protective cover for electrical outlet boxes and the like which prevents the boxes from being covered with wall material during installation, prevents paint and plaster from entering the boxes during finishing operations, and also prevents electrical shock from contact with exposed wires. The cover is molded in one piece and is constructed of polymeric material. The cover is universally dimensioned to cover the box openings of all conventionally sized boxes and includes a base member for encasing electrical elements positioned in and extending outwardly from the boxes. A plurality of retaining members frictionally secure the cover over the box openings. A plurality of projections extend from the cover to indicate the location of the box openings, to mark the periphery thereof on drywall for subsequent cutting, and to prevent wire damage during cutting. A plurality of holes are also provided in the cover for receiving fasteners to provide further securement of the cover over the openings.
As another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,222 to R. L. Jordan, there is disclosed a temporary cover for electrical outlet boxes which seals such boxes during the finishing stages of building construction, for plastering and wallboard work on interior walls and the like. The cover comprises a very thin sheet of continuous, unbroken material having an inwardly extending flange which is sized to frictionally engage the inner surfaces of the walls of the outlet box. The cover is pressed into place in the box opening, and plastering or wallboard joint compound work may be performed without possibility of contaminating the electrical box with plaster, wallboard joint compound, or similar materials, and/or possibly completely filling the box with the subsequent problems of locating the concealed box and/or accessing wiring or other components therein which have been covered by plaster or other material. The cover may be removed easily by an inwardly protruding grip, and may be economically discarded after a single use due to its construction of thin vacuum formed plastic or the like. Advertising or other messages may be applied to the surface of the opaque, translucent or transparent cover, and the cover may be made of transparent materials in order that persons may view any wiring or components within the electrical box.
As another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,711 to C. F. Stuchlik, III., there is disclosed a protective cover for electrical outlet boxes and the like which prevents the outlet box from being covered during installation of drywall and prevents entry of debris into the outlet box while permitting the interior of the outlet box to be readily accessible. The cover is provided with projections extending from the cover for indicating the location of the outlet box in the drywall, prior to being covered by the drywall while also providing a manner in which to mark reference points on the drywall for subsequent cutting. The cover can be of a reusable form or can be integrally molded with the outlet box.
Although well known in the art, covers of the type described above often suffer from a notable drawback. Specifically, it has been found that covers of the type described above are often insufficiently retained onto electrical outlet boxes. As a result, such covers are susceptible of being inadvertently removed from the electrical box outlet during use, which is highly undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cover for an electrical box.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover as described above which can removably mounted onto an electrical box which, in turn, can be used as a mounting structure for installing an electrical device, such as an outlet, switch or fixture, into a covering, such as a wall or ceiling panel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cover as described above which can be removably mounted onto an electrical box which, in turn, can be used as a connection point for coupling the electrical device to electrical wiring which, in turn, is coupled to a main power source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cover as described above which can be removably mounted onto an electrical box which, in turn, is sized and shaped to include an interior cavity into which the electrical wiring is disposed.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a cover as described above which is sized and shaped to protect the electrical wiring which is disposed within the interior cavity of the electrical box.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover as described above which is sized and shaped to prevent debris from collecting within the interior cavity of the electrical box.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cover as described above which can be sufficiently retained onto the electrical box.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a temporary protective cover for an electrical box, said electrical box including an interior cavity and an open front end in communication with the interior cavity, said cover comprising a plate sized and shaped to enclose the open front end of said electrical box, and a pair of wings formed onto said plate, said pair of wings being adapted to secure said cover onto said electrical box, wherein each wing comprises a leg and a foot, said leg comprising a first end formed onto said plate and a second end, said foot being formed onto the second end of said leg.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a temporary protective cover for an electrical box, said electrical box including an interior cavity and an open front end in communication with the interior cavity, said cover comprising a plate sized and shaped to enclose the open front end of said electrical box, said plate including a front surface, a rear surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a right side edge and a left side edge, and a pair of wings which extend rearwardly from the rear surface of said plate, said pair of wings being adapted to secure said cover onto said electrical box, wherein said first wing is spaced in from the left side edge of said plate and said second wing is spaced in from the right side edge of said plate.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a temporary protective cover for an electrical box, said electrical box including an interior cavity and an open front end in communication with the interior cavity, said cover comprising a plate sized and shaped to enclose the open front end of said electrical box, said plate including a front surface, a rear surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a right side edge and a left side edge, a pair of wings which extend rearwardly from the rear surface of said plate, said pair of wings being adapted to secure said cover onto said electrical box, and at least one post formed onto the rear surface of said plate.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a temporary protective cover for an electrical box, said electrical box including an interior cavity and an open front end in communication with the interior cavity, said cover comprising a plate sized and shaped to enclose the open front end of said electrical box, said plate being shaped to include a line of weakness, and a pair of wings which extend rearwardly from the rear surface of said plate, said pair of wings being adapted to secure said cover onto said electrical box.
Additional objects, as well as features and advantages, of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof and in which is shown by way of illustration particular embodiments for practicing the invention. The embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.